The present invention relates to hand-muscle developers, and relates more particularly to an electronic hand-muscle developer which shows the value of the pressure applied by the user.
Various hand-muscle developers have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These hand-muscle developers commonly use spring means to produce a resisting force against the pressure applied by the hand of the user. However, conventional hand-muscle developers cannot count and show the value of the pressure and the number of grips applied by the user.